Wait
by ikutolover182
Summary: Touko made a deal with Touyo that she will marry him just to keep her son Gray. Gray is N son. Will Gray have a new dad or will N come back.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting

"Hey mommy, whewe daddy?" A little green hair boy said to his mother. They lived in Nuvema town. The mother looks down and gave him a said smile and said,

"I don't know. But, he will come and then we will be one happy family just like you always wish." The young women told her child as she picks him up and took him to his room. The boy nodded sleepily as the mother put him on his bed. The young brunette women kissed his forehead and she hummed a lullaby. She walks to the door turning off the light.

"Good-night Gray", she said to him as she closed the door. She couldn't help but slide down the door and cry. It's been two years sicnes he left. He told her that he would come back to his family but, has he forgotten about them. He knew that she was going to have a child, and he know it was his child of the less. Has he found someone else to be with?

Flashback…

"_I'll come back. So then we can start our life together." He said as he looked down at her stomach and touched were in the ruins of his castle, she had won. He would have to leave for some time, to find him. He looked back up at her blue ocean eyes. Tears come down her check,_

"_NO! NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE. YOU HAVE TO STAY!" Touko scream at the top of her lungs at him. She fell to her knees, hands covering her eyes. The young men sigh and got to one knee, tacking her hands that covered her lovely ocean eyes. He looked deep into hers. Blue meet Gray. _

"_White, I know we haven't known each other for a long time but, I want you to be mine. Touko White. Marry me?" He put the ring on her finger, she look down at her finger. Smiling, she looked at him and said,_

"_Yes, most defiantly_ _will marry you!" she said as she clang on his neck. She kissed him passingly, he smile. He looked down at her. They didn't care what people would say._

"_So, wait for me. And make sure that Touyo doesn't come and take you away from me." Touyo never really like him, Touyo would always come to him and stay away from Touko but, not even death would part them from each other._

Flashback ends…

Now what was their love supposed to be. Was it once a chain at had been strong at first but, brock some point at life. She waited 2 years and already gave up hope. Touyo said that he could care for them 2 and all she had to do was marry him. She said that she would wait but, now she had nothing. She would have to give in to him.

"I miss you so much, N." she said into the night sky.


	2. deal or wait

Touko wait at the Nacrene City's cafe. She was wearing the usual. A white taint Top with a black vest and her shorts and her boots. She watches Gray feeding Pidove crumbs of bread. He laughed when one flew up to his hand, then grabbed the piece of bread from his other hand. All Touko want was for Gray to be happy. She sigh, he was just like his father. He had that tea green hair, gray and blue eyes. Not only have that but, just like N, Gray talked to Pokémon. Gray would see pictures of N, he would smile and say that he look just like daddy. Touko would just nod with a smile and say, "_Yes, just as handsome as daddy."_

"Touko just the women I was looking for." She turned to see Touyo walking up to her. She sighed and stood up to say hi. Instead, she was hugged, she didn't like being huge by Touyo. They were best friends but, Touyo change when N came into her life. She laughed nervously and tried to push him away. But, instead he tightened the huge. Touyo started to nuzzled touko neck.

"Umm, Touyo you're going to kill me if you don't stop hugging me." Touko told him as he let go of her. He laughed kissing her hand. He was wearing his blue jacket and his gray or black pants with his red and black sneakers. He had messy brown hair under his red hat. Touyo and Touko sat down in at the table.

"So, have you thought about my deal? You do know that Gray needs a dad. I will be willing to be that man." Touyo said looking that her child. He was playing with Touko's Samurott. Gray turned to try to get his mother attention but, saw Touyo. To be perfectly clear, Gray was scared of Touyo. He never like him, to Gray he was a monster. Gray grabbed Samurott's left sword leg, Samurott know when ever Gray hold on to him, Touyo near. Samurott got up and pick up Gray on to his back and walk up to them. Touko truned to see them and smiled at her little boy and her starter. Touyo truned and smile at them as well.

" Hey there buddy. How are you?"Touyo said get Gray from Samurott's back. Gray just look at Touyo and said nothing. Touyo look at Gray, then at Touko who look like she was right. He know that if she was going to take his deal then he must prove that he could connect with her child and that was the key to her akwared time later.

"Look at the time Touyo, I have to go it's getting late and Gray looks tired." Touko said looking down at her watch. She got up and took Gray out of Touyo armes. Touyo nodded as he got up and look at the sky. The sun was still up? He look at Touko who was getting her stuff.

" Want me to take you home?" She shuck her headno and left.

At Touko's Home

Touko look at Gray next to her on her bed. There was a strome outsid. Touko tuck him into his bed but, once the lightning came. Gray quickly jump out of bed and ran to her room, where he fell asleep. She smile at him and knew that Gray need a father but, how was she going to do it. She is marryed to N. Was she going to wait or move on. She had to do something and she know what she must do. But, would it be right thing to do.

**So what do you think Touko will do? And where could N be?**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Birthday

"_May you please send this to Nuvema town?" A young man told in a long coat told the mail delivery man. The delivery man looked down at the package. The delivery man nodded putting the package down and grabbing a pen._

_ "To who is this package is sent to?" The delivery man asked the person in front of him. The person smile and open his mouth to say the name._

In Nuvema Town…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRAY!" Touko scream at her now three year old son. He covered his ear and look at his mother. He smile, today was his special day. Touko ran up to him and gave him a big, giant loving hug. She lifted him up and twirled him around the living room. He giggle, even though he barley woke-up.

"Today, my little boy is one year older. You have a special day for you." She said as she sat him down on to the floor. He nodded with a little yawn. He rubbed his eye as he followed his mother to the kitchen. He sat down on a chair and scooted in the table as she papered his favorite breakfasts. Chocolate chip pancake with so bancon, scramble eggs and so apple juice. She sat the plate down then giving him a sweet kiss on his check. He smiled as he stabbed the pancake with his fork.

"Where is my favorite little nephew?" The door swing open. They only truned to see Bianca and Cheren at the door way. Gray jump out of his chair and ran to see them. Bianca expanding her arms to him as he jump into her arms. She squealed and kissed him all around his face. Gray laughed, as she put him down. Gray walk to Cheren. Cheren smiled and pated Gray on the head.

"Happy Birthday kiddo." Cheren said looking at Gray

"Did you bwing me anweethang?" Gray said looking behind them to see a boxes cover in red and black wrapping paper.

"Gray, don't say that. Be happy they came to tell you happy birthday. You don't need a presented for your birthday." Touko came out of the Kitchen and scolded at her son. He frowned and looked at the floor. Then looked back at his mother.

"Sowwy Mommy," He looked back to Bianca and Cheren. " Sowwy Autie Beancu. Sowwy Uncal Shewen."He said turning to face the floor again. Bianca frowned as she bended down to huge him again.

"It's okay, and we did get you something. Cheren give to him please." Cheren nodded handing the present to him. Gray quickly grabbed and started to rip, it was a Zorua doll. Gray quickly huge the doll tight on to his cheek.

"Fanks you. I love it." He said as he pushed the Zorua doll further on to his cheek. He ran to his mother to show off his new toy. Zorua was his favorite Pokémon. That was another thing that remained her of her husband. A knock came to the door. Gray first looked at his mother looking for a sign of approvable, she nodded. He ran up to the door. He had a smile on his face, he hope it was the person that he wish to come on his birthday. But, it was the person that he never want to see in his Birthday or any day of his life.

"Gray! Happy Birthday! How is my buddy on his day?"Touyo said walking in to the house giving him a big hug. Gray try to push Touyo away but, Touyo only tighten the hug. He walk up to Cheren and Bianca to say hi. And last but not least he went to Touko. He hugged her but, this time differently than the other one. He nuzzled her neck. She just sighed, pushed him away, he looked around. After a few hours more people came. She sighed looking at her son and Anthea and Concordia. Touko keep in contact with them. They were a part of N's family; whoever was a part of N's family was also hers. She want to make sure that Gray knew that he had family on his father side. Anybody that could tell anything about his father would make him happy. There were as some team plasma members there, one in the room seemed to care that they were there. Team Plasma had worked their different with all Unova. So no one cared. Gray just thought of them as this dad's friends.

"Just like his Father. Isn't he." Rood said looking at Touko. She looked at him and nodded. Rood sigh. His king, N, was a strong, caring young man. N left a child to be cared by a woman. Rood and the team plasma members did everything they could to help them. When Touko had Gray. Touko sometimes couldn't handle being only 16 years old and having a baby. So, Anthea and Concordia would come and help her. They would teacher the mothering way to feed the baby and other things that were important. After a while, Touko got the hang of it. She thank them but, they would still come over and be with Gray and help Touko in whatever she need.

"Do you have any news about him?" Touko ask Rood. He shook his head. She was hoping that N would send Gray a card or something for Gray. Touko know that Gray was hurt but, he would never show it especial to day.

"Don't give up hope Touko. He gave you his word that he would come back did he," She nodded, "Then don't give up hope. He will come back on matter what. Trust him." Rood said squeezing her shoulder. She smiled and nodded, he was right. She couldn't give up. Gray ran to Rood and huge him. To Gray, Rood was like his Grandfather. (Authors Notes: I forgot how to spell that evil guy's name aka N's daddy and I was too lazy. I would put it in the guy so, yeah.)

"Gwampapa!" Gray cried happily to Rood. Roods smiled and pick him up from the floor.

"Gray, my boy. I brought you something that you would love. Here this from all of us." Rood took out the present from the hand sleeve of his rob and handed Gray a Zekrom wrapping and when he opened there was a golden cube that was in there. It was N's Menger Sponge

"I love it Gwampapa. Thawk you." Gray smile putting it around his neck. Rood smile patting

"It was your fathers. He would want you to have it." Rood told Gray. Gray eyes were filled with sadness but, then they were filled sprinkled with joy. He hold the cube up the cube to meet his eyes. It was the one thing that he had that was his father; he would love it with all his heart until his father was back.

At 7:00 p.m. almost Gray's bed time (lol)

Gray's Pov.

"Give it back, meanie." In reach up to try and grab the cube that Gramdpapa gave to me. But, the monster wouldn't give. He was like 10 ft. taller than me. How can I ever get it? I jump up and down but, it still wasn't ego. He only laughed at me.

"It was my daddy's. Give it back." I said as I stop jumping and look into his wired, twisted brown eyes.

"Oooh, so just because you think that you say it's your dads. Do you really think I'm going to give it back?" He said in a deep anger voice that made me shiver.

"Let me tell you something Gray. N is never coming back. He left you and your mother forever. He forgot about you. He never loved you. So you better stop ever wishing that he would come back for you or your mother. So, start calling me 'daddy' because me and your mother will get marry wither you like it or not." He told me getting to my level. I had it.

"Mommy will never mawwy you. Youw just a monstew. Daddy is coming back." And right there a felt a hand hit my cheek. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I feel to the floor. I was sting. I cried louder. Hoping mommy would hear me.

"Don't get your hopes up boy. Hmmm." He said throwing back the cube and walking out of my room.

Normal pov.

"Gray my baby. What happened? Aww, my little boy." Touko coming running up stares to Gray's room, where he was crying. He extended his arms to Touko, for a huge of comfort. She picked him up and gave him a loving huge, everyone was gone, and so it was only Touko and Gray. She gave him kisses on the cheek were he cried more. She looked at it and notices a red hand stain. Gray was slapped.

"Gray, you need to tell mommy who hit you. It is very important that you do honey." Touko said softly not to make Gray think that he was in trouble. He looked up at her and said'

"Touyo." Touko sigh and look at Gray. She know that truing his deal down was a good idea. But, she didn't know that it was the best idea. Touyo was nice and give to Gray when she was around but, she know if she left him alone with Gray he would do this or even worst. Touko nodded and smile at him.

"Thank you honey. Touyo won't touch you again, okay. Don't worry. Now let me help with that hit okay." Gray nodded. She sat him on his bad which were oshawott blue. She went to median basket took out a lotion to help with the redness and stinging.

'_Really Touyo. And He said that he would be that man for Gray. What man?! All I see is A MONSTER. Gray is right. I was right. Touyo is not the man. Even if N doesn't come. I will wait forever.' _Touko said as she went down stairs caring Gray who was already bandage up. It been a long day for both of them Touko was going to call it a day when a knock came to the door.

"Mommy if it's the Monstew. Do note open the doow. He said that you wewe mewwying him. Aew you, mommy? Gray said to her with pleading eyes. She knows what she shook her head. Gray smile know that his mother would never marry that man. She went up to the door, only to see a man deliver man.

"Is Gray Harmonia live here?" The man said. Gray ran up to the door and looked at him. "Please sigh here lady and the gift is all your." Touko signed the paper as for Gray grabbed the boxes. TH man nodded and took the paper and left. Touko close the door and went to Gray to see the present.

"Mommy I wanna open it!" Gray said to his mother as Touko grabbed a knife specially to open things like this. And when she opens it there was a card in it. Touko grabbed the note and open the sealed cared and read it out loud to him:

_Dear Gray,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with you on your special day. Or those twos with you at all. Even though I wasn't there for when you were born. But, I love you and don't you forget. These two wars away is hell for me and away from your mother is the worst. So, am leaving you something that was one of my greatest friends when I was young, about the same year as you. Don't forget about me because I will never forget about you. Sorry I couldn't keep in touch with you ether. Touko I love you and you're the only one I love next to Gray. Don't fall for Touyo tricks. Please wait a little longer okay. I miss you all deeply_

_ Love, _

_Dad_

_ "Daddy_ did wemembew my Biwthday. I know he would newe fowget." Gray said looking at his mother. Touko try to hold back the tears and nodded.

"Gray aren't you going to see what inside?" Touko shook away the tears and look at Gray. He nodded and dug in the box only to pull out a pokeball. He gave her a blank face, before pushing the button. A little fox like pokemon appeared informant of them.

'Zoruuuu' the little pokemon cried happily. '_Are you Gray? N told me about you. I know that we'll be best friend forever.' _The Zorua said to Gray


	4. Ferris Wheel Memories

Ferris wheel of Memories

Touko handed the soapy dish to Gray as he put in the cold water to rinses the soap off it. Today was chore day for them. Touko look down at Gray as he step down from the little chair. She never ask for his help in cleaning the house but, he would always come and just help out. Touko only smile, she clean the rest and trun off the sink. She grabbed the kitchen towel and dries her hands. She turns to see where Gray went.

"Gray? Honey, where are you?" Touko look down the table and all over the rooms until she went upstairs. She heard giggling from his room. She walk to the door and open it just a little too she him.

"So, how is daddy? Does he evew fink about us? Does he miss us? Does he know who I'm and does he know how I look like? Annnnddddd does he…." Gray was asking so many questions to Zoura that the fox like pokemon but, a paw on his mouth that wouldn't stop moving.

'_Gray, N has been doing fine and he talk about you and your mother. Your father has seen you because your mother has sent so picture by her pokemon. Yeah that about it. Gray you ask a lot of question my friend. Hey I wanne play. Let go outside, yeah. Ask mommy. Even though my dad isn't here to watch me but, it alright let's go!' _The Zoura said going outside of the room and bumped into Touko. He fell down then got back up and shocks his head. He sat down and look up to see Touko, he yelp happily and rubbed his head up with Touko smooth leg. Touko look down and smile at the little Zoura. She bends down and pick up the little pokemon up. He cried happily being held by his new mother. He purred and licks her face. She giggles and kisses the top of his forehead. She put him and walks to Gray.

"I think that two boys want to go outside. Did I think right?" Touko told Gray. They both nodded happily to their mother.

"I think that, was a yes. I think Nimbasa City is the best place to go." She said as she pick up Gray and walk to the door.

A long flight to Nimbasa City….

"Mommy, I want to go on the Ferris wheel. Can we go? Pretty please." Gray pulled Touko to the circle wheel. She look at it, she didn't come here for 2 years. Since she would always come with N. When she was pregnant, N would bring her here to relax her from the pain and the mood swings. He would rube her back and her stomach. He would tell her that having this baby is worth it. He would tell her that all the pain is all the love she would give to their child. And the entire wait would be all the time of happiness they would all have together. She would only look at him and agree with him. They would kiss and leave the Ferris wheel. They would go to a hotel and sleep.

"Mommy, Mommy. We awe at the top. Look evewthing looks so pwetty." Gray tug at Touko sleeve. Touko look outside and smile. The beautiful pink that burned into orange sky. It was soon to be night, the Ferris wheel touch the ground. Touko pick up Gray as for Zoura jump to the ground and walk next to Touko. She told Gray and Zoura that it was a day. They had to go back home. Gray look at his mother. He thought his mother was the most beautiful girl in the world. The way her long brown hair looked in the air, their weaves were perfect not one was strait or curl. Her blue eyes were like the ocean, the never ending sea. Her pale skin was just perfect. She was perfect, Gray know that every man to lay eyes on her would fall in love. But, she wouldn't be with them because that love was for him and his father. No one could be in their family if he didn't like them.

"Honey, are you tired?" Touko lay Gray down on his bed; Gray yawned and rubbed his eyes with a nodded. She places the blankest on top of him and kisses his forehead. Zoura jump on the bed space next to Gray, the pokemon snuggle into the boys light blue p.j shirt. They both slept soundly, Touko couldn't help but, smile and blow small kiss to them. She whisper goodnight and close the door. She walks away and walks down stairs. She let out her baby pokemon. A little oshawott, her other baby look up at his mother and cried happily at her. He ran up to her and rubbed his head with her leg. Her start had an egg with a ditto; the only problem was that her Samurott didn't know that it was a ditto. So, yeah things got out of hands when Samurott did find out. She picks the baby oshawott and sat him down on the table as she proud herself coffee.

"Oshawott should I really do it? I mean he said that he will take my money and tell people that I'm not ready to have a child without a father. He will take never thing away from me if I don't take the deal." Touko said to her little oshawott. She love Gray so much but, she know that make a deal with that horrible man would be like making a deal with the devil.

"Owasso. Wotttt. Osh, osh." The little otter told his mother, Touko look down and smile. Even if she said yes to the man, she would still be with Gray. The people she loves would still be with her. She knows what she had to do. Touko went to the living room and pick up the phone. It rang just once before the person picks it up.

"_Hello? How is this?" _The man said through the phone. Touko sign.

"Hey, about the deal." Touko said through the phone, she took a piece of hair into her finger.

_ "So Touko, what has it come to? Are you going to be my wife. Mrs. Black. Or will you be alone without Gray?" _The voice said to her with almost an evil chuckle. That sent shivers down her spine. She took a deep breath. 'For Gray. Touko this is for Gray.'

"I made a decision. Yes Touyo I will marry." Touko said with no joy or love. Just pain. Touyo laugh.

_"Wise choice MY LOVE. I will come by your house tomorrow. My sweet make sure that 'My Son' will come with us to. I'll see you tomorrow. OH, and one more thing, forgets about N. You have me and I'll be the one you'll be with for the rest of your life. Good-night my love." _Touyo laughed before hanging up. Touko didn't say a word. Life tomorrow will be hell, and for the rest of her life to. But, she will be okay if Gray was in it. But, little did she know was that Gray was around the corner hearing every single word she said on the other phone.

Sooo, Touko is goning to marry Touyo. What to do ,what to do.


	5. Say Yes To the Dress (Part 1)

Say, Yes To the Dress (part 1)

"Mommy, I don't wanne!"Gray said trying to get out of the bath. Touko struggle to get Gray into the bath. She told him that they were going to the mall. Gray at first was happy that he and his mother were going out again but, when she said Touyo name that made Gray run for his life. Zoura and Samurott look at them and it look like they were playing tag.

_"Should we stop them or join them?"_ The fox like pokemon look up at the water start; the tall pokemon shook his head.

_"I understand why Gray doesn't want to go with his mother, I mean that man just slap him and Touko doesn't seem to car. But, Touko did it for only one reason, for Gray not to go away from him. He loves her and N, his father, has already left, I don't think that his little heart can take another person leaving him." The older pokemon told the young one. _Hour later, Touko finally got Gray and bathe him, and then she clothe him. He was wearing a black shirt with a pichu on it with this his light blue jeans, his hair tied in the regular Touko carry him down stair to let him get a snack, and he ate Pecha berries. It was his favorite berries in the world. Touko told Samurott to keep an eye on him and make sure he did go out in hiding. The pokemon nodded as his trainer went upstairs. Gray look up from his berries and to the starter pokemon the pokemon did the same. They started at each other waiting for one of them.

_"I know you're not to go to a place with Touyo but, do you know the reason why you're going with and why she is doing this? Do you know why she is throwing this away? Do you know why she is not waiting your father?"_ The water pokemon look at the young kid. The kids look at the pokemon with a blank expression. The boy look down at the floor try to think what reason on earth would his mother, most beautiful women on Unavo would be with a monster such as Touyo. He shrugs and looks at the pokemon.

_"She did it because Touyo told her that if she didn't marry him he would take the things that she loves the most. Do you know what are the things that she loves the most out of the entire world?"_ The start pokemon walk up to the young boy who lick his finger from the juice of berries. The boys look up to think what his mommy love out of the entire world. He couldn't come up with anything but, one thing.

"Me?" The young boy looks at the pokemon who nodded. This was his fault; if he wasn't here then his mommy wouldn't be with him. Gray couldn't help but, cry, it was his fault. Touko came down stairs button up her white with light green (hehehehe, you know who and why). Touko look at Gray who, his little eyes were cover in tears. Touko look at her starter who nodded, he told her. Touko walk to her son and bend down on to comfort him.

"Is it my fault mommy? Did daddy leave use because of me? Awe you mawwy that monstew because of me? I'm sowwy, I'm vewy, vewy sowwy!" Gray sobbed into his mother arms, he huge tighter even though his little hands couldn't go all away around her. She patted his head.

"It's not your fault honey; Daddy had to go because he had to do something very important. Yes, I'm marrying Touyo but, not because you did something bad. But, because he will take you and my pokemon. Your dad isn't here and he'll pay bad people to take you. I love you and I will never let anyone do that." Touko couldn't do anything more then to cry with her son. He looks up at her with his green and gray eyes.

"Mommy do you love that monstew? Or do you love daddy?" Gray wiping his eyes with his hand. She look at him with shock eyes, did he really think that she actually like that man. She looks down at his little eyes. His eyes read 'tell me the truth'.

"I love your father more than I could ever love that man. Don't forget about that. Now let's put our smile on and let go outside because the 'monster' is here." She wiped her eyes and got back up. She grabbed her purse and took the hold of his little hand. Zoura smile getting into Touko bag without her knowing. It will sure be a surprise.

In the Mall with one Bored Gray

"Touko my dear, why don't you go into that shop over there." Touyo point that a wedding dress store. Touko look up from cleaning Gray's ice cream face. She saw the dress and laughed awkwardly.

"Ummm, Touyo, I don't think we have to. I mean we haven't even sat the date for the wedding and umm…" Touko was cut short when a fancy piece of paper went wiggling around her face. She took a hold of it and opens it. Her eyes widen when she finish reading what it had inside. She looks at Touyo who was smiling with an innocent one.

"Touyo don't you think that I should have been there with you to make them. I mean this is my wedding to." Touko look at him with sad eyes, he shrug that her and said,

"I don't think it matter; I mean the sooner the better. I mean soon your name will be Touko Black instant of Touko Harmonia. It sounds way better any way. So go look around see the pretty dress with our son." Touyo said pushing them to it. When they heard the little Bing sound they look around. A women dress in a suit went up to them with a smile.

"Hello, how may I help you find the dress of your dream?" The women said looking at her with a very noticeable fake smile. This will be a long day shoping.

**So people, What should Touko dress look like. Thanks to all the people that have reviews. I love you all. Ikutolover out.**


	6. Say Yes To the Dress (Part 2)

Say, yes to the Dress (part 2)

_**Erika-moon: Yes, but that dress will come in other wedding. But, I still haven't decided yet, but you can help with the dress. If you know what I mean. X)**_

_**splitheart1120: Yeah, I went to the store and the women that was 'helping' use. She was a b *#% of a helper. So yeah that were I got my idea.**_

Still at the dress store

"What about this dress my dear?" the women held up a light pink and black dress. Touko shock her head for the million times that day. Gray was on her lap try to sleep. Touko look out the window to see the sun still out. She check her golden watch she had on and it read 4:02 p.m. She couldn't believe that it was still early. She felt a tug on her sleeve, she look down to see Gray try to get off her lap. '_I guess he couldn't sleep.'_ Touko said to herself as she releasing him but, hear something in her bag was moving. She got up to check it only to be surprise by Zoura. He yelps happily as his jump into her arms. Touko just sign and huge him close.

"Umm, miss how about this one?" The women show a white with rose around the bottom of the dress. Touko was amazed at the dress it was a beauty. It was perfect, everything would be perfect if she was going to marry N instant of Touyo. But, it was going to be her wedding she should have a choice to get what to wear in the wedding. She looks at the women with an approvable smile.

"Let me show you to the changing room." The women said as she started to walk Touko follow. The women hang the dress, as she let Touko in and close the door to let her get dress. Touko took some minutes before she came out to show the women. The women clapped her hands. She look over that Gray which the approvable that she want the must and important to her. Gray look at Touko who smile at her. He clapped his hands and ran to her. He went around her and looks at her head to toe.

"Mommy, you look pwetty. That is the one you going to wear." Gray smile at her. She bends down to kiss his forehead. She got up and that when blue met brown.

"Wow, Touko you look amazing. Beautiful you look ready for the wedding right now." Touyo smile at her. He walks up to her and grabbed her hand, Touko's head land on Touyo's chest. She tries to pull her head up but, there was no escaped from him. He tries to let her hear his heartbeat. She quickly pushes him away and turned away from him. He sign and turned to see Gray happily playing with a … Zoura? Touyo didn't remember seeing Gray with a Zoura or remember Gray ever having one. He walk to Gray and had a suspicions look.

"Gray where did you get _that _Zoura?" Touyo said as his hand try to pet the Zoura. But, only to be bite by it. Touyo hissed at the pain of the little teeth sank into his skin. He tries to yank his hand away but, the Zoura had a strong grip. Gray smile a little at what his friend did. He watch with happiness as Touyo tries to get Zoura out of his hand. Gray just sat wondering how long was this joyful time would last until Touyo would get his friend off his hand.

"TOUKO! GET THIS_ BEAST _OFF MY HAND!" Touyo yelled at Touko showing her his hand. Touko look and laugh a little and quietly. Then before he could see her smiling at her Zoura she put a fake mad face.

"Zoura! Bad boy. I told you never to bite a person." Touko said as she grabbed Zoura who released Touyo's hand. She hit Zoura's head gently not to hurt him, and whisper in his ear to do that whenever Touyo would try to hurt Gray. The fox like pokemon nodded. Touko sat the pokemon down and told the lady to grab a towel. She gave Touko the towel; Touko wrapped it around Touyo's hand. He look at her he wishing that she was look at him with eyes that said that it will be alright and that when they get home she will be at his side, holding him close. He looks at Gray who was patting the Zoura.

"So, Miss did you want the dress or will you come another day?" Touko look at the women who look at the dress. Touko was going to say no when Touyo open his mouth.

"Yes, we would like to buy this dress." Touyo said stand up from where he was sitting at. The women smile and took Touko's hand to the changing room. Touko came out and look at Gray asleep on Touyo's lap. She smiles at the sight, she knows that Touyo and Gray don't get allow but, this was a beautiful sight. Touyo was coming his fingers through Gray's hair as he snuggles into Touyo's shirt. Touyo look up to see Touko and smile. Touko walk up to them and bend down to Gray when she notices something.

"Umm, Touyo where is Zoura?" Touko look around. Touyo took out a poke ball, and inside was a little sleeping Zoura. She sign in relief, she thought that Touyo sold him or something. Touyo shook Gray who opens his eyes. He lifts himself from Touyo lap. Touko notice that Gray wasn't scary or shooken up. He leaps off the couch and pulled Touko into a huge. She smiles.

"I'll pay the dress, you should take them home. They seem sleepy. I'll call you tomorrow. Good-night." Touyo kiss Touko cheek and giving her Zoura's poke ball as he went to the cash register. She smiles as she lifts Gray to her shoulder. Today wasn't all that bad Touyo didn't hurt Gray in any way even though Zoura bit him. Touko thought to herself, 'Could Touyo change.' She got her family into her car and drive home.

_Touko's Home_

"_It's been a while, my old friend."_ Samurott said as he looks out the window, to see a black pokemon.

"_N sends me to watch over Touko and Gray. By the way where are they anyway?" _Zourak said looking around.

_"OOOOh, you don't know. She getting marry to Touyo."_ Samurott said looking at him. Zourak look with widen eyes.

"_I must warren N. He knows what to do." Zourak_ said as he left in a burl.


	7. Stop wedding

**Wedding on the way**

"Mommy, its Daddy. Daddy's home." Gray said as the door open. Touko turned to see Touyo?

Dream end

Touko volte up from the bed. What the hell was that? Touko said to herself. She shook her head it was just a dream. She walk to the door, she had to make breakfasts for all of them. Something was out of line. She couldn't put her figure on it but, it didn't fell right. She shocks it off and went to the kitchen, she cook when something moved. She turned to see what it was.

"Zoura, this isn't fun. Come out." She said nothing happened. There was a knock on the door, she look around the kitchen before answering it.

"Good-morning, beautiful." Touya said hugging her. She got used to it; she nodded as she pushes him back. He smiles walking in the house.

"Something smells delicious. What you cooking? Hey do you mind if I let out Serperior?" He ask she shook her head and walk to the. Touya took out a poke ball and in a flash Serperior was release.

"Just make sure that Serperior doesn't go into Gray room. You know they never got along okay Touyo." Touko warned Touya. He nodded and walk to the Kitchen. He looks as Touko cook pancake. He walks up to her and put his arms around Touko's waist. She looks at Touyo and took his hand off.

Gray's pov.

I open my eyes and look around my room. Zoura was next to me hehehe, he must be tried. I'll let him sleep a little while longer, just because he needs it. I got up from my bed and walk down stairs to see. Mommy must be making the best pancake because I can smell them.

'What a delicioussssss boy. I mussstn't eat you even though I want to.' That voice, it can't be. I turned to see Serperior. I don't like him he talks about how he wants to eat me around me. He slithers up to me and circle around me.

"'Now that I think about why don't I have a little taste.' When he said that his mouth opens wide. I was frozen, I couldn't move. But, I didn't feel anything but, I hear a growl. I turned to see a Zoroark.

'Don't you dare touch my friend's son ever? Do you hear me?' Zoroark said and snarl at the snack pokemon. I look at the new pokemon. I heard my mommy and the monster come out,

"Gray are you okay? What happen?" Touko took me into her arm. I stuck my toung out at the grass pokemon. It hisses at me.

Normal pov'

Touko look at Zoroark and recognize it. It was N's Zoroark. Touko went up to it and touch it long fur.

"You can let it go now Gray is safe now." She said as the Zoroark let go of the snake pokemon. Touya look at it before he took out a poke ball to try and capture it. Touko grabbed his arm and said that it belong to N.

"Then why is it here? It should be with him don't you think." Touya said as he places the poke ball back. Touko shook her head.

"Let him stay. It won't be long until it leaves. Okay" She said to Touya who nodded. Zoroark look at Touya and narrow its eyes. He looks back at me who smile.

"Gray you have grown last picture I saw you in." The Zoroark said scoping me in his arms. I show house.

"Sooo how is daddy?" I ask while we were in my room.

"_He misses you. Don't worried about the wedding he will never let Touya take you two away. Speaking of dad, where is my son?" _He asks me I look around to see a little Zoura. The little pokemon jump up to him.

"_What did Touya tell you, Gray?" The pokemon ask._

_ "…., _He told that if I ever think about daddy that he will come and kill me and feed me to Serperior. He would tell mommy that I would run away. They would get married and live happily." Gray look into Zoroark eye. Zoroark growled angrily, he went up to Gray and hold him closed to him.

"_Don't worried he will stop the wedding before it comes."_ Zoroark said looking up to the window.


	8. Wedding day

Hi! This story is almost that it's end one or two more chapters. People you been waiting for this and here is one of the last chapters to my story. And yes this is a short chapter; I would make it long but yeah. I don't own pokemon and if I did Touko and N would be together. Yeah here it is.

Wedding day

After a few months

"Touko you look beautiful. This will be the best wedding you'll ever have!" Bianca told her. She looked down at her dress. It was white as a cloud and with rose on the side. It was sleeves and long. She looked at her friend with a sad smile. Bianca was in her maid of honor. The dress was light red which look like a pink and it was short. Bianca knew that she wasn't happy.

"It would be better if I was the one marrying N. That Gray would be happy. I never want this but, why does keep happing to me." Touko sat at the chair that was in the room. She covered her eyes with her hands and started to cried. Bianca try to comfort her beside it being the biggest day of her life but, the person she love isn't the one that she going to be with for the rest of her life.

"I just wish that this would all go away. I hate this. I'm not doing this." Touko got up and ran outside. She hold her dress up so that she would trip on it. She cried until she saw Gray sitting outside …. Laughing? She looked out the door and their he was.

"N?"

_Not very long I know. Also not very detailed. _


	9. Together at last

The second to last of this story. Thanks to all of you for supporting me along the way. I owe you guys. Here it is.

Wedding with the one I love

"N?!" Touko ran to N into a crashing huge. Touko couldn't help and cry. He was back. Back with her, back to Gray, to their family. Touko snuggle into his shirt. This had to be a dream. A beautiful dream that she would never want to wake-up from. She felt that he had lifted her off the ground. N smoothen her hair to try to comforting his love of his life. Gray saw his parent together. They were hugging without him. He walks to them and try to get in a little crake that was between them. They both notice Gray, N took his arms that were around the waist and lift Gray so they all were hugging.

"Touko, they are wai… N?" Belle look at the hugging family, Touko open her watery eyes to see her. Touko smile and walk to Belle.

"I don't have to do this. I don't have to pretend I will be happy, and Gray won't suffer in his hand. Gray always said that he want us to be together. Now we can." Touko said hugging the two men in her life. N bend down and he could finally do what he has been craving to do scenes he saw her. Kiss her. N whirl Touko around to give her a passion kiss. They kiss and kiss. N want to do way more than just kiss her but, it will have to do. N knew that Touya wouldn't get away from him this time. It is payback for those two years that he had put Touko and Gray in.

"Ummm, Daddy?" Gray tug on N pants. N looks down to his beloved son and smile.

"What is it my beloved son?" He looks down at Gray who looks at the ground. N knew that something was wrong. He hasn't been with Gray for very long to know when was wrong but, he this was wrong.

"Daddy Touya hit me and will him also… umm" Gray look scared.

"Gray, don't tell him. I only did it once and that is it." Touko said looking at Gray pleading him not to tell his father. N look at Gray.

"What is it Gray you can tell me." N bends down at Gray level. Gray look at his father Gray and bluish eye. N look at his son who was nicely dress for this occasion.

"Touya hit Mommy and then he made her do things that she didn't want to. I heard her cry and she came into my room and hold me tight," Gray look at both his parents. Touko hope N wouldn't do anything.

"Touko?" N said as he lifts himself up. He didn't look at her.

"Umm, Yes N?" Touko said walking to him.

"What did Touya do to you, did he … rape you." He said turning to see her. Touko nodded and cried. N look at his wife and walk away.


	10. Family at last

Thanks to MonochromeSky16, I have came up with the finally chapter. AYAYAYYAYAYAYAYY! Thank you all for supporting me through the way. I give to you this,

_Family _at last

"TOUYA! You baster come here so I can kill you." I large yell of anger came as the giant church doors swoop open. Touya look at N as he stands across from him. Touya growled and then smirk at him. N smile as he pulled out Touko and Gray. Touya frowned.  
Touko what Are you doing with N. Today is our day, you shoul…" Touko cut him off with a yell.

"You stop trying to act innocent Touya. I know what you did and try to do. I never want to be with you. I know that you were the one that slap Gray." Touko said to him angrily. Gray hid behind his parents waiting to see what would happen in this time that his father has returned. What would happen to him and his mother? What would happen to Touya? Who would happen to his father? He just got him back; he did want to lose him. Not now, not ever.

"Touko come now we can finish owe day without any problems." Touya said with his back at them.

"Touya time to pay for what you did, try to make Touko love you and for hitting my son. I challenge you." N said as he let out his pokemon as Touya did the same.

"The winner gets it all." Touya said

"Yes."

Six pokemon later

"No Touko you can't choose him you need to be with me. We were meeting to be with each," Touya said falling to his knees. N holds Touko close to him and Gray jump for joy. Zoura ran to Touya biting him again. Cheren grabbed Touya and try to hold him down.

"Touko lets get marry, right now." N said grabbing her hand and taking her to the priest and hold hands. They were together. They _wait_ was worth it.

_**Thank for every thing, I love you all. Don't worried I would end this loving family. I'll write another one. Thank you again.**_


End file.
